hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Swordsman
- Season 2= - Season 1= }}|name = Master Swordsman|tribe = Human|class = Swordsman|occupation = |former_occupation = |former_rank = |affiliation = |alliances = Nightmare Master Swordsman (Nightmare Doppelganger); Grass Roots Guild; Zara Guild (former)|first_seen = Episode 26 (Season 1) Season 2 Episode 9 (Season 2)|hangul =이지훈 |romaja =ijihun |hangul_(la) = 지존검사|romaja_(la) = jijongeomsa|character_type = Player|current_rank = Unranked (Former #3 Ranker)|lucid_adventure = Castle Nario|real_name = Lee Ji-hoon|real_world_occupation = Electrician (currently unemployed)|lucid_adventure_occupation = Grass Roots Guild Master Vice-Guild Master of Zara Guild (Former)|other_names_used = 'Old Colleague of Hardcore Leveling Warrior' (Line Webtoon: Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Old Friend) (열렙전사의 옛동료, yeollebjeonsaui yesdonglyo)Episode 26Episode 28; 'Blade Master' (대 검호, dae geomho)Episode 69}}Lee Ji-hoon, also known as Master Swordsman in Lucid Adventure, is the former Vice Guild Master of the Zara Guild and the current Guild Master of Master Swordsman's Guild. Appearance Gallery Webtoon Lucid Adventure Master Swordsman.jpg|Master Swordsman's first appearance in the series Master Swordsman1.jpg Nightmare Bug2.jpg|Master Swordsman infected by the Nightmare Bug Master Swordsman2.jpg Master Swordsman4.jpg|Master Swordsman losing his Moonlight Slash skill to HCLW (Episode 91) Master Swordsman's first appearence in season 2.jpg Master Swordsman's Full Attire (Season 2 Episode 13).jpg Master Swordsman Personal Attribute True Awakening 50%.jpg|Master Swordsman's Personal Attribute True Awakening 50% Video Games Master Swordsman (Hardcore Leveling Warrior idel RPG).jpg MAster Swordsman (Hardcore Leveliing Warrior with Naver Webtoon).jpg Personality Relationships Grass Roots Guild Choco Bibi Tempest Drip Soup Wheat Field View Dark Land Dark Heart Heater Sora Yopi Land Yopi Giga Constant Others Armes Hardcore Leveling Warrior Skills & Abilities Overview Personal Attribute 'True' Opening 50% Master Swordsman puts on his helmet and Sea Dragon Sword opens 2 out of it's 3 eyes, which opens his 'true' Personal Attribute at 50%. In this form, Master Swordsman is surrounded by a transparent fiery blue light armour in his shoulders and upper thighs.Season 2 Episode 13 In this form, it seems like his strength, attack power and swordsmanship are greatly enhanced. Master Swordsman believed Guan Yu was reckless for challenging him when he was in this form.Season 2 Episode 14 Enhanced Attack Power: Master Swordsman is able to duel with the powerful player Guan Yu and not be at a disadvantage. Enhanced Swordsmanship: In this form, Master Swordsman is able to use the powerful sword skill, Lacerate (切). Combat Style Skill Tree Sword Skills * Moonlight Slash: * Ankle Slash: * Fragmentation: * Moonlight Cut: * Rainfall Slash: * Deflection: Master Swordsman Skills * Sword Tip Deflection: * Master Swordsman's Side Slash * Master Swordsman's Style - New Moonlight Slash * Master's Sword - Lacerate (切) Ego Sword Skills * Water Dragon Beam: Personal Attribute True Opening Skills * General Items Weapons * Sea Dragon Sword History Background Season 1 Season 2 Master Swordsman alongside a few members of the |Grass Roots Guild are telepored to Dark Land and he walks into Quest House eager to help find Hardcore Leveling Warrior.Season 2 Episode 9 He is surprised by the amount of people that were prsent to form the alliance with Dark Land. Dark tells Master Swordsman that he fought Nightmare Master Swordsman which elicitis a scoff from Master Swordsman. He then greets Sora and is surprised that her Ego Sword can walk and talk. He listens to Heart Heater's briefing on Karma how to find Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Karma pieces and deduces that they have to find them before their enemies do. Dark then tells everyone to get a move on so they can find Hardcore Leveling Warrior.Season 2 Episode 10 Notes & Trivia * Sehun Kim revealed the following information about Master Swordsman in a twitter postTwitter Post 29.07.19 8.15 AM: ** His real name was is '이지훈' (translation: Lee Ji-hoon). ** 전직전기설비기사 루어벤 때문에지금은 관둠(백수) (translation: Luerben, a former electric equipment company has stopped him no (unemployed)) * During Dark's fight with Nightmare Master Swordsman, it is implied by Dark that he fought Master Swordsman during the two year time-skip, claiming that Master Swordsman put up more of a fight than his Nightmare Counterpart.Season 2 Episode 8 * Master Swordsman's personal attribute has yet to be revealed, but fans have speculated that it is Admiral Yi Sun-sin. This is due to his water affinity attacks. His admiral attire further confirmed fans suspicions. ** Master Swordsman spoke about his own Conceptual Magic in Season 1 and fans have speculated that it is Yi Sun-Sin's Turtle Ship, which is similar to how Armes creates Christopher Colombus' Santa Maria. ** Some fans have speculated that it is it is Won Gyun or Eulji Mundeok References Category:Characters Category:Grass Roots Guild Category:Swordsmen Category:Zara Guild Category:Rankers Category:Players Category:Guild Masters